Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Heartcatch Precure
by jexi the hunter
Summary: After meeting with the Universal Police, the groups are roped into a covert operation to track down two perps. Can they do it in a magical girl world?
1. Police Mission

The ships sailed for what seemed like hours with Universal police officers inside each one.

"Are the cops really necessary?" Titanica asked.

"Just a security measure mam. Can't let any of you go running off." one of them said.

"But I have a question. About Damien's mom…" Fluttershy said.

"Who, Sgt. Flux? Yeah, she's one of the best cops here and our good leader. Gets the job done no matter what." another said.

"An inspiration for the entire force." another said.

"But why did you take us in? All Jexi's teams been doing is saving people, and so far, I never did anything wrong." Hope said.

"You're the worst of all." another said. "Repeatedly revealing the existence of other worlds, most of the time out of habit. There was also another incident you were criminally involved with. The Metal City Streets War."

"Uh, I would rather not talk about that one." Hope said looking away.

"Hope, maybe it's better to get it off your chest." Titanica said.

"Fine. Metal City was my home town. I grew up there with close friends. Mary and Ricardo. But, when I was in school, I messed with a gang called the Roaming Wolves. They ruled the streets. And I was forced to join after messing with their boss. I hurt a lot of people. But then came that war, that damn war. I didnt want to take part, but as a member, I had no choice. We had a brawl with a motorcycle gang called the Metal Demons. We battled in the streets. My friends heard about it and tried to stop me. That was when things got bad." Hope said. "Mary, she lost the use of her legs and sits in that chair because of me. And Ricardo, he doesn't even bother speaking with me because of what I did. I promised I would never do anything like that ever again." Hope said. "After that, I spent my time trying to help people. Then after helping a rich widow, she rewarded me with that ticket across seas to see the Eternal Diva Opera. And you all know the rest."

The cops thought about this, and released hopes cuff.

"DP 23, what are you doing?! That is a criminal with records not touched in ages!" a voice shouted.

"He won't run. I know he won't." he said.

"Why?" Hope said.

"Just be cause you were there, dont mean youre a criminal." DP 23 said.

"Well keep an eye on him. We're almost there." another said.

"To HQ?" Hope said.

"Yeah." DP 23 said as they saw a massive orbital base. "Welcome to Universal Police HQ.' he said.

"Whoa." Jexi said. "It's even bigger than I heard." he said before seeing a large stone building nearby. "And that must be…"

"The Universal Prison, where the lowest of the low are sentenced." a cop said.

"Now, we're going to dock now and take you to the leader's office." DP 23 said. "You're not gonna run, just behave quietly and we'll make it in."

"Yeah. We wont run." Hope said.

They were escorted through the halls when Nancy arrived and saw Damien in cuffs.

"Whoa,whoa whoa! You two, what are you doing?!" Nancy said.

"Sarge, with all due respect, the orders said to restrain all of them…"

"That is my son! Now uncuff my little baby or you two are spending the week on trash detail!" she said.

"Yes mam!" they said in fear uncuffing him.

"Man, your moms… really overprotective. I like her." Hope said.

"I dont. She's always so scary. And her punishments on me and big bro have always given me nightmares whenever we do something wrong." Damien said shivering.

"Wait, so she's okay with you doing evil stuff ?" Buttercup asked.

"As long as my kids are happy, they could blow up a whole world for all I care." Nancy said.

"Looking after em must be difficult when Jexi's always stopping your eldest son." Applejack said.

"I admit I wish he would have joined the academy and become an officer, but if this is what he wanted." Nancy said.

"What he wants now is what dad was after all these years, mom!" Damien said.

"The universal core? I thought I told your father never to obsess about that thing again. Not after what happened." Nancy said.

"Thats exactly why I'm trying to cut in and get the keys first." Hope said. "If I could get the core first and give it to you to lock away, no one, not even Amadeus or your husband could use it again."

"That's gonna be impossible. The core was found by the Expedition Society after you and color boy destroyed the stage. But a few weeks after, it was stolen." Nancy said.

"Stolen?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. Stolen. By who, we have no idea." Nancy said. "It was a figure in a cloak. Who it is, we have no proof of."

"So we're getting the keys, but we lost the thing they go into." Evan said.

"Looks like it." Nancy said. "Alright, the boss's office is just up ahead." she said kicking the door open as she sat at an empty desk. "Color Boy, hopeless boy...sit."

"Okay.." Jexi said as he sat down with hope.

"I know what you're thinking. In a cop bosses office, bad. Relax, wimps. I'm not arresting any of you or your team's." Nancy said.

"So why the cuffs and protection?" Jexi asked.

"Think about who we have. God eaters, Straws Hats, Fairy Tail members who practically smash everything in every place they fight…" Hope said

"Actually, we were afraid you all were gonna fight back." Nancy said. "Now, let's talk turkey. We recently got wind that you, Hope, illegally pulled five girls off their homeworld using cards."

"The Sailors, I know." Hope said. "I didnt really think about why I would pull Usagi and her friends out in that last fight. I just…."

"Save it. We recently heard from an officer on their world that two figures in robes approached Usagi Tsukino. One appeared to warn her of trouble, the other aimed a gun at her. Honestly, this isn't the first occurrence. Magical girls all over are having the same experience." Nancy said.

"So the same thing happened to Madoka?" Hope said.

"Oh, her. Well, there's no proof of her existence, but we do have video footage of her falling through a rift as one of these figures chased after her." Nancy said. "So most likely. We talked to a few of them about the second figure and what they said and they all said the same thing. 'Where is the Universal Core?"

"So they're looking for the core which was stolen. So maybe even Magical Girls who havent started yet could know." Hope said.

"That is impossible. But, there is a magical girl team that hasn't been approached by either figure yet." Nancy said. "A Precure team."

"You mean Pretty Cure. That is the largest MG branch." Jexi said.

"Yeah. That's where you come in. Their final battle with a villain known as Dune is coming up soon. We want you to follow them and try to capture one of the figures if they appear." Nancy said.

"Okay. Were in. What do we need to know?" Hope said.

"Youre focus is on this part of the Precures." Nancy said showing the Heartcatch branch and the first one, who was red themed.

"Tsubomi Hanasaki, aka Cure Blossom. She's the leader." she began.

Next was a girl in blue.

"Erika Kurumi, aka Cure Marine."

Next came a girl in yellow with gold Pigtails.

"Itsuki Myoudouin, aka Cure Sunshine."

Finally came a girl in dark purple.

"Yuri Tsukikage, aka Cure Midnight. These are the Heartcatch Branch of Precure." she said.

"I think I've heard of em. They're a flower based MG team that fight monsters who come from dark depressed hearts, or in their case, wilting flowers." Hope said.

"Heart Flowers, the aim of a villain group called the Desert Apostles. Their aim, reduce the world into a huge desert." Nancy said.

"Harsh. But the precure have stopped them." Hope said. "So, were coming in where, exactly?"

"About now, all four of them are still battling the Desertions that come in. But it won't be long before Dune makes his move and takes one of them, I assume. They should still be in town by that time. Can you make it there and spy on them?" Nancy asked.

"And if a Desertion compromises us, and we have to engage, do they, Sarge?" DP 23 asked.

"Authorization denied. We don't need some hotshot heroes jeopardizing our business. Besides, another strike on the blue boys record could result in sentencing to the Universal Prison." Nancy said.

"I understand." Hope said. "Even I have to watch my back. Jexi?" Hope said. "I know youre used to carefree wandering, but sometimes you just gotta go with the law, right?"

"Yeah. Besides, not worth seeing my friend rot in prison like a certain zombie I know." Jexi said.

"We'll do it." Hope said.

"Excellent. DP 23, I realize you're fresh from the academy, but I was wondering if you could watch these teams." she said.

DP 23 nodded. "Maam, its my privilege and duty, and I wont let you down!"

"Excellent. Do it successfully and there might be a promotion for you." she said.

"Understood mam." DP 23 said as he escorted the two out.

"How'd it go?" Rainbow asked.

"Its an undercover mission, and Jexi and I cant get involved or its the slammer for me." Hope said. "Our destination, is a town called Kibōgahana."

"Yeah, the boss wants you there to spy on Pre Cure for those two figures." DP 23 said.

"So it's an undercover mission." Sunset said.

"And I'm your escort." DP 23 said. "Universal Police new Private, Number 23. But, all the guys call me Carlson. I'm fresh from the academy and ready to serve."

"Good to meet you." Hope said. They then boarded the ships.

(Cue-Excite: Daichi Miura)

In Kibogahana as they took flight, the flowers bloomed.

"Now, I gotta tell you a few rules." Carlson said as the town was shown. "First, no revealing you are from other worlds unless the situation is desperate. Them figuring it out for themselves is fine too."

Tsubomi was walking down the street, looking up.

"Second, in case of a dessertarian attack, we do not engage and let the team handle it. However, evacuation of civilians is allowed." Carlson said.

Erika was designing an outfit, or rather watching one.

"Third, if you see any of the hooded figures, don't go it alone, call backup quickly and follow and do not lose." Carlson said.

Itzuki as usual, was getting attention, and Yuri was looking at her transformation seed.

"Lastly, Let me handle the monster if it gets too close. I know what the damages are you've done, and no matter what...you dont let the fire boy jump in and punch the monster." Carlson said.

"Sounds simple enough." Hope said.

"Now, let's bag ourselves some mystery perps." Carlson said.


	2. Exciting School FairChaotic Fashion Club

The ships landed in a huge city with tons of flowers.

"We cant fight properly here, so I called in a favor." Hope said.

"A favor?" Carlson asked.

"Apparently, a certain plant loving guild we know has made permanent residence in this town under the guise of a flower shop." Jexi said.

"Wait, are you guys talking about Heaven's Garden?" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah. Apparently, they have been hiding here after losing to Spectra Force. Since this place is known for a blooming town, it makes it a perfect place." Jexi said.

They walked down the street to see a shop labeled "Heavenly Flowers." Inside was Grace herself as she handed a flower to a woman.

"Here you go and remember, these flowers bloom with light and up to high heaven." Grace said happily before seeing the group. "Oh no. Them." she said hiding behind the counter.

"Is she hiding from us?" Carlson asked.

"Grace, we arent Spectra Force." Hope said. "I called your number."

"I know. But you guys still hurt plants." Grace said. "I can't focus on you guys, especially the flat chested meister."

"Hold on, you mean…" Jexi said as maka flushed red.

"Maka's… got nothing up front…" Soul said.

"Hey! I don't need anything like that!" Maka said.

"Look, Grace. What's it gonna take to stay here for a while." Jexi asked.

"Hmm. Okay, I'll let you stay on a few conditions. You will eat no meat in here, harm no plants, take care of these plants and one of you must work down here at all times." Grace said.

"Fine. Deal." Jexi said shaking her hand.

"So, who's gonna work with grace here?" Hope asked. "None of us are gardeners."

"What? Now that is a bold face lie. I happen to be very gifted with plants. How else do I keep cultivating my popgreens?" Usopp boasted.

"Okay. Thanks for volunteering." Grace said.

"Huh? Oh dang it!" he said.

"Say, youre pretty plugged in here. You wouldnt happen to know the school that these girls go to?" Hope said showing the four normal girl photos.

"I know the red head. Her grandmother runs a flower shop like I do. The school this girl attends isn't too far. Should be easy to find. Its their week of the School Festival." Grace said.

"Oh. Well this is gonna be easy than." Carlson said. "But in order to further watch these girls, we'll need someone here to pose as a student."

"Is this school a high school?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. But you girls cannot go. Well, Sci-Twi can go, but we need a boy to go in hand with her." Carlson said.

"If its not too much trouble...I would like to volunteer for this." Nagito said walking into the building. "You all have so much talent and I am a nothing. So, I figured playing the student could be perfect to support all of your talents."

"Nagito, you are special, youre the Ultimate Lucky Student, right?" Hope said.

"True. I have been blessed with good luck. When I was on a plane, it crashed in the desert. I was the only one to escape unharmed, next to an oasis. My luck is all I have to depend on." Nagito said. "And with it, I will push all of you even further on our journey."

"Dont sell yourself short. But you can still help us. Now get in there." Hope said.

"Yes." Nagito said. "Come on, Twilight."

"Okay. Feels weird though, like a date." Sci-Twi said.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I'll be watching the campus in order to make sure nothing goes wrong." Carlson said.

The two came to the school and saw everyone getting the school ready for the festival. They then saw a girl around their age with dark purple hair and glasses in a school uniform.

"Yuri, youre going home already?" siad as girl with a box coming up behind her.

"First Precure located, Yuri Tsukikage." Nagito said into his earpiece.

"Easy. Keep eavesdrop distance, dont go to em yet." Carlson said.

"Yes, we completely understand." Nagito said as they continued to listen.

"Yes, I have things to do." Yuri said.

"Well my class is basically done." the girl said showing a box of creatures resembling Classic Yo-kai.

Yuri smiled as she left.

"Carlson, it would appear Yuri is leaving early from school." Nagito said.

"Hmm. Thanks for the info. I'll have someone keep tabs on her. For now, go find the student council room. You'll likely find the other three girls in there." Carlson said.

"We're on it." Sci-Twi said.

They approached the next room where they saw Erika and Itzuki there.

"Okay, those are the other two. Go in and mingle." Carlson said.

"Got it. Man, we never are this organized in Kadic." Sci-Twi said.

"Well, you have to mix it up." Nagito said walking into the room. "Excuse me ladies. I was wondering if you needed more help with the School Festival. I thought that women of high talents like yours could need the help of two ordinary students."

"What should we do? Only 3 days left! We get 30 minutes and 7 people are walking… no no, its 9 people.. We still need to make the signs and posters… ah, ighting too!" Erika said.

"It like were not even here…" Twilight said.

"Oh, we heard you." Itzuki said sorting a few clothes. "Erika, all the clothes are ready for the show."

"Clothes, Okay… clothes, okay…" Erika said.

"Not yet!" said a new girls voice as Tsubomi was frantically sewing a dress for the show as Erika changed the status.

"Here." Nagito said. "Can i try?"

As soon as Nagito got onto the machine, it suddenly started moving fast with the dress inside. But surprising the room, it came out perfect, finished and beautiful.

"Well, looks like my luck is still super high." Nagito said laughing.

"Whoa! Youre really lucky to do that!" Erika said. "Youre not from here, right? I've seen you before, um… what was youre name again?"

"Oh. Forgive me. I never gave you my name. I'm Nagito Komaeda. I am a recent transfer from Hope's Peak." Nagito said.

"Hopes Peak? Wasnt that shut down almost a year ago?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes. But its up and running again after so long." Nagito said calmly.

"I'm Twilight. I'm here from CHS." Twilight said. "We figured we could see what could be learned here and share it with others."

"In that case, stay as much as you like. If you'll excuse me, i have some documents to stamp." Itzuki said picking up one of the weird dolls on the table.

"Theres a meeting with the other classes, so we have to get going too." the other student said as they left.

"Youre all part of the executive committee, right? Just leave this to us and go." Tsubomi said.

The girls soon left leaving only the four of them in the room.

"Youre not fooling anyone." Nagito said.

"Hm? With what?" Tsubomi said.

"Youre dolls." Nagito said poking one of them making them move. "They aren't dolls."

"Exposed!" the pink one said floating into the air.

"Yikes! Dont reveal this to anyone!" Erika said.

"We wont, we'll keep your secret, Tsubomi, Erika." Twilight said.

"You know our names?" Tsubomi asked.

"All we can say is that we are people who support what you do in this city and wish for it to keep on going." Nagito said. "We want to support your talents."

"Well, we'll believe that." Tsubomi said.

"Now get to work helping us." Erika said as Nagito and Twilight got to sewing.

"That was amazing. Nice negotiation." Twilight whispered.

"Its no problem. I just spoke from my beliefs and my heart." Nagito said.

"It worked." Twilight said as the two creatures floated around them.

"Thank you for keeping our secret. We're the ones who accompany the Precure." The red one said. "My name is Chypre and the one near me is Coffret. We're fairies."

"So, how did you figure out we were living beings. We were so still." Coffret said.

"Oh. I didn't. I just took a guess using my luck." Nagito said.

"You must be really lucky. Arguably one of the luckiest humans." Chypre said.

"Thats because Hope's Peak Had him on file. He was called the Ultimate Lucky Student. He was picked by lottery." Sci-Twi said.

"Yes. My luck truly knows no bounds. Like winning a jackpot at my first try at a slot machine." Nagito said.

"So, did you enjoy Hope's Peak?" Erika asked.

"Well, yes. I find myself in funny situations with my class mates. For instance, Kazuichi always seems to be in some sort of pain whenever he and I are around. I paid for a soda from a vending machine, but out of nowhere he hits the ground the same time as a truck landed on the machine. I won jackpot and got a lot of sodas from it." Nagito said.

"Wow! You need to tell us your capers at Hopes peak someday!" Erika said.

"I dont see why not. I'll tell you the day all of us were gathered together in the academy after were finished here." Nagito said.

"Just dont get to into it." Sci-Twi whispered. "They dont want to find out about the...thing..?"

"Of course. I would be better to keep that to ourselves. Besides, I have a permanent reminder of that." Nagito said showing a robotic arm to Twilight.

"When did you get that?" Twilight asked.

"Your fox friend made it for me. He truly is helpful to those in need of a new limb." Nagito said.

"Just ask Yang." Twilight siad.

They spent most of the days preparing for the show, until one day in a darkened room, a boy was watching a movie he created.

"Can I make it by tomorrow?" he asked himself as he watched the film before seeing a red, blue and yellow explosion before seeing a man with red hair covering one eye appear in it. "Huh? What's this? I don't remember shooting this. I can't make it like this!"

"I'll be destorying that movie of yours!" said a voice from the same man.

"Youre..!" the boy said.

"Kumojacky." the man said before gazing into a flower with his red eye. "Youre heart flower is wilting. I'll be taking it. Come out, heart flower!" Kumojacky said turning the boy into a blue crystal and expelling a spherical part. He then picked up a case of film.

"Desertian, your turn!" he called out as the crystal and the films fused to create a large monster with film rolls for hands and a projector for a head.

Meanwhile, the others were with a photographer student when the monster appeared. Nagito took notice.

"Ah! Look!" Nagito said. "It would appear a horrid monster has appeared near the quad!"

Carlson heard this through the earpiece and got serious. "Thanks. Head to the quad and evacuate the students. I can handle the monster." Carlson said.

Back at the quad itself...

"I'll never be able to finish my movie by tomorrow!" A distorted voice said as the Desertian rampaged.

"It talks?" Nagito said.

"Derstians are reflections of ones true thoughts and feelings when a heart flower is exposed and wilted. What youre hearing isnt from the monster but from the heart." Tsubomi said.

"I cannot finish my movie by tomorrow, so the school festival will be cancelled." it said smashing its hands on a sign.

"Arent you gonna do something?" Twilight asked.

"Were helping you, and we cant transform now with all these civilians here." Tsubomi said. "I do want to help, but…"

Kumojacky then appeared on top of the school.

"Looks like the Precure have turned tail and ran scared." Kumojacky said smirking.

"They may not be here right now, but i am!" Carlson said going in front of the movie Desertian and holding his badge for Kumojacky to see. "Subject 20117, Kumojacky. General to the Desert Apostles. By the authority of the Universal Police, I'm placing you under arrest!"

"Interesting. But first you have to get past this! Get him, Desertian!" Kumojacky said as it charged and Carlson rolled out of the way. Behind a building, Yuri watched.

Almost instantly, a makeup compact style device flashed and restored a purple chip. Yru grabbed both and uttered these words.

"Precure, open my heart!" she declared.

She placed the chip into the compact and spun the inside, making it vanish. Her clothes and hair began changing as she did this. A magical girl uniform appearing on her body as she styled her hair to a front point and putting the compact on her chest.

"The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!"

She appeared on the scene and backed up Carlson.

"Yuri!" Tsubomi said.

"Good. I was worried for a bit." Nagito said calmly.

"How are you so calm at a time like this?!" Erika said shocked.

The two faced the monster down.

"If only there wasnt a school festival…" the voice said.

"Okay, i'll draw its fire while you…" Carlson said before Moonlight dashed ahead. "Or you could just go ahead and fight, that works too."

He pulled a futuristic laser pistol out and shot the Desertian while Moonlight used close quarters combat. "This things in trouble. I was an ace sharpshooter back in the academy."

They knocked it back.

"So, you;re okay with this? Destroying property and endangering lives?" Carlson said.

"He is right, are you not going to regret this? Think for yourself!" Cure Moonlight said.

"I…" it said.

"Enough of this! Its time for this." Kumojacky said. He unfuled his sleeve and revealed a black band with a crystal.

"Ah…" Nagito said feeling the exact dark pressure from back then.

"Fall into darkness and be controlled by a dark heart!" Kumojacky said. "Dark Bracelet!"

Kumojacky turned into pure darkness as he entered the Desertrian, turning it completely evil.

Tsubomi and Erika gasped.

"This was so not in the briefing…" Carlson said.

"I'll be your opponents now!" Kumojacky said inside the thing. "But first...you need to go, you pathetic officer!"

"Oh no, look out!" Moonlight said as he dodged the lasers. He was then backed up against the wall.

"Hahahahahah! Now youre mine!" Kumojacky said.

"Under his vision, he sees me as a weak bug that can be stamped out. Well, we might not be as special as heroes, but one thing is clear….I'm a bringer of justice." Carlson said pointing the gun to his head. "A cop!"

"What? Youre gonna shoot yourself?" Kumo jaky said.

Suddenly, the vision around him buzzed as a dark blue light appeared in his hands. And a voice came.

"I am thou… thou art i."

"I haven't even begun to show you what I'm capable of! There's been something buzzing around inside me for a long while. Now it comes out! Persona!" Carlson shouted.

He shot the gun and he didnt die, but something shattered and he exploded into blue light.

"Thou hath opened thine eyes. The time is now!"

At HQ…

"Sarge! Getting readings from Dp 23! New energy readings are going through the roof!" an officer said.

"Its the same as some of those other rookies from the academy this year." another said.

"By god. I should have known. He's an Enhanced." Nancy said.

(Cue- Persona 3- Mass Destruction)

"Come… Sukuna-Hikona!" Carlson shouted as a small bug like creature appeared behind him.

"No way...he has Naoto's skills in sharpshootting and her persona!" Twilight said.

"What is this…?" Kumojacky said.

"Moonlight, ready?" Carlson said as Moonlight nodded and swirled some petals around.

"Gather, flower power! Moon Tact!" Moonlight said as a sort of scepter appeared in her hand.

They fought some more as the both charged in as Moonlight slashed downwards knocking it back.

"Come back, we aint done yet!" Carlson said moving fast and shooting the Desertian in the face as Sukuna-Hikona zipped by. "Sukuna Hikona, Vorpal Blade!"

The persona generated a blade of darkness and cut clean into the Desertian.

"Fight all you want, but this heart flower is as good as wilted!" Kumojacky said.

"No. I will not let it wilt." Moonlight said. "I shall fight until all hearts are complete!" she said raising her tact.

"I'll be the one to end things here!" Carlson said raising his gun. "Final Attack!"

"Shine, flowers!" Moonlight said s Kumo jacky looked at the both of them with charged attacks.

"Fortune...Critical Finish!"

"Precure… Silver Forte Wave!"

Both attacks moved fast through the air as they directly hit the Desertian, freeing the boy's heart flower and destroying the monster.

"Grr. Cure Moonlight and cop. You are quite good." Kumojacky said before vanishing.

"That was amazing! I didn't think you were an Enhanced!" Twilight said as the other girls tended to the boy.

"Its not just me. I realize now that you guys cant fight. So…i'm getting the others that were enhanced with me. All of them are Persona enhanced with Chariot, Priestess, Magician, Emperor and Lovers. All of them officers in the force." Carlson said.

"And you have my autorization...Detective Carlson." Nancy said over the comm.

"Youre… promoting me to Detective?" Carlson asked in shock.

"I figured I may as well. Considering all the other enhanced we've had with rookies in the academy, it would make sense that you might make a good detective. I was saving it for after you get back, but consider it your early present." Nancy said.

"Th-THANK YOU, SARGE!" he said.

"No worries. I'll also contact those other 5 when I get the chance." Nancy said hanging up.

"Well, this is a fine congratulations, Detective." Nagito said.

"IS it your luck or coincidence that made me this way?" Carlson said.

"My luck only works well for me. You got it with your own wonderful talents and skills." Nagito said.

"Then, we're gonna celebrate tonight." Carlson said.

As the others partied on and the faries exhumed a new heart seed, the prep was complete and and the girls approached Nagito.

"Alright Nagito. You promised us that tale." Tsubomi said.

"I admit, I'm a biut curious about your days at Hopes peak too. But twilight told us not to say too much." Yuri said.

"As long as you know where I went, its alright." Nagito grinned. "So then… it all began when a former Ultimate came into the class…" 


	3. Side Story: Hello Again, Hope's Peak

Back before Hope's Peak was the controlled, despair inducing prison it was led by Junko, it was just a regular school that i attended. This is the story of how this school really was before it fell into despair.

The story doesn't start with me, we'll get to that later. Right now, we focus on class 1-B, as a woman known as Chisa Yukizome, the former Ultimate Housekeeper, and who happened to be...our teacher, walked into the class.

"Good morning everyone!" she said happily before seeing only four of us were there. "Wait...there's only four of you?"

"And a good morning to you man." said a polite young girl.

A boy in the back just scoffed.

The Ultimate Yakuza

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

Thats Fuyuhiko there. Back then, he wasnt the sociable type. But then again, what could you expect from the soon to be next leader of the Kuzuryu family.

"What's this? Some strange woman just waltz right into out classroom." a girl in a kimono said.

The Ultimate Traditional Dancer

Hiyoko Saionji

I'll admit, when youre in class with Hiyoko, its nice knowing youre in the presence of someone whos been around famous locations in dance. But then again, she's always had her...other side, shall we say.

"I'm sorry but could we help you with something mam?" a girl with a camera asked.

The Ultimate Photographer

Mahiru Koizumi

Ah, Mahiru. Always the one with the camera and eager to take a good picture.

"Starting today, I am your new homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome!" Chisa said.

"Oh, this one will be fun to pick on. Which do you think will go first? Her Social life, her health or her sanity?" Hiyoko said.

Chisa then drew out several pamphlets and papers. "Do your worst, kiddo! I doubled down on health insurance before I took this job!"

"You are nothing if not formidable." the girl from before said.

The Ultimate Princess

Sonia Nevermind

Sonia just transferred here, its amazing to see her react this way, especially to others. Yup, a great class. But what Chisa was most known for back then… was something else. Ah, wait, i forgot someone else was present at the time.

"Sorry im late!" said a girl in bandages. "I fell down again!" she shouted before falling and doing an embarrassing pose. "Oh! Not again! Why does gravity hate me?"

The Ultimate Nurse

Mikan Tsumiki

Right. Mikan. Its impossible to forget such a person who would always fall down with nothing to trip her up most of the time. An amazing nurse and an amazing klutz.

"No one can be as clumsy as this! Every single morning, you wind up on the floor!" Hiyoko said.

"Forgive me, Saionji." Mikan said.

"There there. Its alright. So, are the others late too?" Chisa asked.

"Truth be told, this might be all you get." Sonia said.

"Class attendance isn't a big deal here. As long as you hone your skills and pass the exams, you'll be fine." Mahiru said.

"I tried to go to class, but I fell down." Mikan said.

"Stop being such a suck up." Fuyuhiko said.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan said.

"This class is in serious trouble. Its going to need some elbow grease." Chisa said. "I guess this is your lucky day!" she said donning an apron.

Yup, this is exactly what i meant. Chisa was a great teacher and all. But then things like this happen. As soon as she donned that apreon, she told everyone in the room that they were only young once and were like rotten oranges. After that lecture, and putting Fuyuhiko in his place, the reruitment began.

Of course, we werent that easy to find. The easiest was possibly…

Inside of the mens room, Chisa along with Sonia, Fuyuhiko and Mikan stood in the door.

"I can't believe I'm in an actual japanese mens room!" Sonia said.

The reason behind it was, of all the places, he was there.

The room shook a bit as something was inside the stalls.

"Is something seriously in here?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Oh Jurassic Park!" Chisa said.

"MORE LIKE JURASSIC CRAP!" shouted a voice as an explosion went off in the room.

Heh, thats just like him.

"Hahahahah! Sorry you all. Had a bit of a log jam if you know what I'm saying." said a muscular man.

The Ultimate Team Manager

Nekomaru Nidai

Ah, Nekomaru. If i was there, id knew something explosive had to be from him. After picking this powerful man up, it was the cafeteria next.

In the cafeteria, Sonia rang a bell. "Excuse me, I would like to speak with the chef."

Running out of the room was a young man with a pompadour.

"You call me, my spicy little hor dorve? Whatever I can do to tame your hunger, just say the word." he said.

The Ultimate Cook

Teruteru Hanamura

Teruteru was easily the ever ladies man he was back then as he is now. It was a good idea to let sonia handle this one, because he found himself gagged by Chisa.

The next one had to be the most slippery.

Its normal for everyone in the school to know shed be doing her thing outside. How could anyone not go outside and see the sight of a tann girl with long brown hair and opened up jacket that exposed...well, her chest.

"Oh hell yeah!" she shouted.

The Ultimate Gymnast

Akane Owari

Akane was a beast at athetics. She was able to scale the wallks of the school no problem.

"Yes!" Akane said throwing her fists out and standing up after a landing, feeling the breeze. "Whew, the breeze up here feels great today."

To get Akane somewhere isnt easy without the proper bait. And with her talents, its hard to catch her. But there is one thing shed drop everything for…

"Hm? I know that smell... MEAT! GLORIOUS MEAT!" Akane shouted dropping down from the building where the others cooked it.

"Ah! Looks like she took the bait!" Teruteru said.

"Go Nidai!" Chisa said as Nekomaru countered Akane as she fell. After the dust settled, she was tied to a crucifix.

Next scene showed a large engine as a boy with sharp teeth and pink hair looked down. "Oh, my angel has arrived!"

The Ultimate Mechanic

Kazuichi Soda

If you could name one thing Kazuichi built, youd brag about it all the time. And his crush on sonia. He'd stop working for her if he wanted to.

He jumped down from the engine in front of her.

"What brings you here? Did you bring me a snack?" he asked as Sonia backed up. "Oh, does the oil smell bad?"

"Its not the oil." Sonia said.

"Then is it me?" Kazuichi asked as Sonia was at her farthest. "Oh man! It is me!"

"There are so many fish in the sea my dear boy." Chisa said.

"I will never give up on her!" Kazuichi said before seeing Chisa with a gas mask. "Who the hell are you!?"

The next one on the list was probably the most unique out of all of us.

"Oh, Tanaka~!" Chisa said at the animal shed. "We know youre up there...ah!" she said as they were attacked by bats.

"Speak the name of evil and it shall appear. You gaze upon Tanaka the Forbidden one! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction serve me at every turn!" a boy with black and white hair and a scarf said.

The Ultimate Animal Breeder

Gundham Tanaka

Tanaka the Forbidden One

And just like that, we cut to the next room. And now we get crazy.

Cooking up Yakinu with a wild grill and jamming on a guitar with a flame thrower attachment that makes the Doof Warrior from Mad Max: Fury Road look like a sissy was a girl with long stylized hair and blue and pink stripes.

The Ultimate Musician

Ibuki Mioda

Ibuki was always the most talented when it comes to music. She was once part of a band if you can believe it, but she quit due to….creative differences.

"Whoa. Didn't realize I was playing for a crowd." Ibuki said noticing the class.

"Death metal barbeque." Fuyuhiko said.

"Let's stick it to the man!" Ibuki said.

"By attending class!" Chisa said.

The next scene showed a dojo of sorts with a silver haired woman kneeling in kimono.

The Ultimate Swordswoman

Peko Pekoyama

Peko was basically the zen type. But even a skilled swordsman cant help but react to Chisa. It was down to the final 3.

And thats where I come in.

"I know he's around here somewhere…" Chisa said.

"I dont like him. Whenever he's around, my day goes south." Kazuichi said before being hit by a truck.

"Soda!" the class yelled.

At a vending machine, a boy with white hair was messing with it.

"Aw man. I put in 1000 yen and didn't get a drink. I'm the unluckiest guy ever."

Kazuichi then came crashing down as the truck hit the vending machine, making it turn 777 as sodas poured out.

"Well would you look at that? Guess my luck isn't that bad after all." he said.

The Ultimate Lucky Student

Nagito Komaeda

I wasn't kidding when I said that happened. Its just another day in the life of me. I've gotten used to it, though.

After we were all together, Chisa Rounded up our Imposter and Chiaki. She then explained that we do more than just what we are, rather interact.

Chisa was basically one of the best homeroom teachers ever. Under her, we've had so many fun days in that classroom. I will never forget any of those.

But then… everything changed one day..and I assume you know the rest.

But many of you know that was where he came along. Hope told us that after he survived Junkos death trap, Hajime wanted us back together as it was Chiaki's last wish. Apparently, the two were close friends outside of Hope's Peak. He truly is the Ultimate Hope, same for Hope. Both of them shining beacons of hope.

And thats why were all here now.

Together, my class has put it to vote. As the last remaining class of Hope's Peak, we joined Hopes Team. Each of us brings something to the table.

I am the Ultimate Lucky Student. For I believe it was my luck that drew our two paths to cross. A path to an even better future. While not the one with the most talent, I have the skills to do the operations Hope told us about In Kadic, because I look and act the most normal out of the entire group. Posing as a student is always the perfect cover.

Kazuichi is the Ultimate Mechanic. All the while in the Remnants, he built giant Monokuma machines that would level cities in an a matter of minutes. Now that hes free, he's fitting right in with the contraptions of the ship, even if they are otherworldly. As the team mechanic, he can built Hope any sort of machine that he requires, but he wont take advantage of that.

Sonia is the Ultimate Princess. Shed from her Remnant side of Ruthlessly driving her country into ruin as well as other worlds, she now does her best as a royal dignitary for the group. With her experiences as a princess as well as other skills such as speaking 33 different languages and having connections with royal families, its no surprise why she would want to stay with us.

Mikan is the Ultimate Nurse. While a sadistic nurse under the remnants control, she is now free to treat the group on the ship and take exceptional care in curing them and helping them get better after such long and exhausting battles.

Mahiru is the Ultimate Photographer. She used to take despair inducing photos, but now with her freedom, she works with Hope's team to not just photograph the group as remembrance of good times, but also to take photos of other worlds so that she might show them as keepsakes of the places we've gone.

Ibuki is the Ultimate Musician, along with Hiyoko, her music made others fall into despair. Now with her free, she does her best to cheer us up whenever we feel down and out. She's someone you'd want to be around in order to feel better about yourself.

Hiyoko is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Her dances would help further people into despair back in the day, but now, she uses her dances to help entertain the group in times of boredom and emptiness.

THe Ultimate Impostor is the aloof one from the team. His job isnt to stay with us, but to infiltrate other organizations like Flux's and gather intel. Its always best to have an inside source. Even Jexi agrees we need one in these times of locating the Universal Core. He only ever calls when he has important info for Hope and Jexi.

Gundam is the Ultimate Animal Breeder. More fitting than others on the Remnants with his cursed talk, he sent beasts to the cities s he lead them on a death march. Now free, he takes his time on the team as a special animal tamer, to tame animals that might get in the way and to get them to safer places.

Nekomaru is the Ultimate Team Manager. He would fight against enemies along with Peko, Akane and Fuyuhiko. Now he works to train the team members to improve themselves whenever they need to become stronger.

Peko is the Ultimate Swordswoman. Another one of the main brawlers of the remnants, she now works with the team as a sort of bodyguard to both Hope and Fuyuhiko when either of them walks out unprotected.

Fuyuhiko is the Ultimate Yakuza. The third main fighter, and who led the army of despair induced soldiers all across the nation. Now as a member, he is a special info and deal maker with other Yakuza families all across the worlds, considering he is now the head of the Kuzuryu Family.

Teruteru is the Ultimate Cook. His meals are always so irresistible, which is the most likely and logical reason he works on Hope's team as his chef in order to provide delicious and nutritious meals for everyone.

And Akane is the Ultimate Gymnast. A fighter when a despair, still one now that she is free. With her legs and powerful muscles, she is the other brawler on Hope's team.

We… are the 77th class of Hope's Peak academy. And together with a team of individuals we haven't seen before, we are the Shining Hope Squadron.


	4. Everyone is the Main Star! Our Stage!

The day of the School Festival had finally come as the citizens of the town were enjoying themselves at each booth be it indulging in food or partaking in games. It was a fun time for everyone. Even the heroes enjoyed themselves among the crowd without drawing too much attention.

"I wonder how Nagito's doing with Twilight in the fashion club?" Hope asked.

"I bet they're really preparing for the show. And… where's Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity barged into the fashion club room, seeing Tsubomi frantically scramble with a pile of dresses. "Well, this club needs more help than I thought."

"Rarity?" Twilight said in surprise.

"As I would have thought, no way our darling fashion maker could resist this wonderful club." Nagito said.

"Momoka's Clothes are ready!" a member said.

"What about Yuri's?" another asked.

"Erika is fixing it up right now." a third said.

"Almost done over here!" Erika said. "Corsage is almost finished… Tsubomi!"

"Yes!" Tsubomi said before tripping up and scattering a ton of dresses. Suprisingly, Nagito caught them all.

"My luck is still super high even today." Nagito said.

"Whew, its great having you around." Erika said. "But Tsubomi, are you...nervous?"

In response to that, Tsubomi's heart skipped out for a second.

"Not to worry darling, that is why I am here." Rarity said.

"Oh, I know you!" Erika said. "I saw your clothes for the Battle of the Bands and The Friendship games. Look, we could use help finishing up these dresses."

"Why, I would be honored." Rarity said happily.

"I envy some lives sometimes." Itzuki said.

"I do too a lot." Nagito said.

"What are you talking about? You have it made out of all of us." Twilight said. "I mean, you survived a plane crash and ended up in an oasis, got a pile of sodas, even won a video game at a critical moment."

"Theres no doubt that your luck…" Erika said. "...is inhuman!"

"Im not sure about that, but it is abnormally high." Twilight said.

"Hehehe. Thank you." Nagito said.

"Not sure that was a compliment." Rarity said.

Although distracted by the fact they were going last, they were able to get alot done. It was finally time for the performances as the Light Music club was up, and it took a lot to hold Ibuki back as they started playing. But then the two singers, Aya and Mayu, got nervous, and thats when a man with long blue hair was on the stage.

"In that case…" he said posing. "I'll make this stage mine!"

"Cobraja!" Erika said.

"Who?" Twilight asked.

"Another one of the Desert Apostles. One of the criminals on the wanted list." Carlson said over the comm. "Just stay put. I'm coming in."

"Hey!" Ibuki said running up. "Get off the stage, loser!"

"Ibuki, stop! Youre gonna blow the whole operation!" Carlson said.

"What did you just call me?" Cobraja asked.

"Yeah, you heard me. You're a...talentless loser hack who sucks at everything." Ibuki said.

"So rude!" Cobraja said before looking at the two heart flowers with his intense blue eyes. "Hmm. I'll take those, and make you pay at the same time."

"Wuh oh…" Ibuki siad.

"Heart Flowers, come out!" Cobraja ordered as the girls became crystals. "Now, Desertrian, come out!"

The crystals and a mike set fused together to created a walking speaker monster with a mic.

"Whoa! Not good!" Ibuki said.

"Sarge, Ibuki is active, repeat, Ibuki is active and compromised!" Carlson said.

"Hold psoition carlson." nancy said. "Dammit, where are those PRecures when you need em?"

"Everyone!" Yuri said running up.

"My class mate is in trouble, go and become Precures!" Nagito said.

"Precure, Open my heart!" all four of them said as they transformed using thier sprayers and the compact.

In additon to Yuri's transformation, they saw Tsubomi and Erika don similar outfits with their hair becoming bright pink and blue. Itsukis hair extended fully outward as her outfit came on, her hair dividing into pigtails that turned bright gold as the sun.

Carlson ran up and saw them land near him.

"The Focused Sharpshooter!" He said. "Universal Police 23, Carlson!"

"The flower that spreads throughout the lands…" Tsubomi said. "Cure Blossom!"

"The flower that blooms near the oceans…" Erika said. "Cure Marine!"

"The flower that bathes in the sunlight…" Itzuki said. "Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower that glistens in the light of the moon…" Yuri said. "Cure Moonlight!"

Carlson assumed a stance and shot the Desertrain as Marine drop kicked it out onto the courtyard.

"Subject 20118, Cobraja, you are under arrest for all the evil you have brought as a Desert Apostle." Carlson said showing his badge.

"Tch, universal cops…" Cobraja said. "You should be more worried about what I have unleashed rather than focusing on me."

"But you are the mastermind behind the monster. Plus, threatening a student makes you more of a target." Carlson said aiming his gun at him.

"Yeah. All I said was you sucked, you ugly loser." Ibuki said before covering her mouth.

"Grr...You keep insulting my beautiful face?" Cobraja said in anger.

"Well i didnt mean to.." Ibuki said before hearing the voice of the Desertian as it battled the Precures.

"Im scared of people thinking that we suck!" it said while singing. "We may not have the talent! I'm afraid i dont!"

"What the hell are those two saying? Of course they can rock out with their clubmates!" Ibuki said.

"She's right! When you have friends you can believe in, you can believe in yourself!" Marine said.

"Hm. Looks like its my turn." Cobraga said revealing the same bracelet as Kumojacky.

"The same one?!" Carlson said.

Cobraja then fused with the desertrian giving it spikes and evil eyes. "Now its my turn to sing!" Cobraja said as he began singing badly.

"Im not gonna say anything else about this guy, but.." Ibuki said. "Its not like someone to back out of a fight just because you heard them say trust is weak."

"People trust in each other and believe in themselves, and in turn get stronger." Blossom said as they survived a fatal attack. "Making fun of that...I've had enough!"

"Things are about to get real." Ibuki said. "Stick it to that ugly faced loser, girls!"

Yellow flowers gathered around sunshine, forming into what looked like a tambourine.

"Gather, flower power!" she said catching it. "Shiny Tambourine!"

She then started playing it as energy charged up.

"Dance, flowers! Precure Gold Forte Burst!" she said forming a sphere of pure sunlight.

In the meantime, Blossom and Marine spun thier own tacts.

"Gather, both flower's powers!" they said simultaneously. "Precure Floral Power Fortissimo!"

They exploded with energy and charged into the golden orb, turning gold themselves. "Golden Floral Fortissimo!" they all called out as Blossom and Marine dove right at the desertrian, making a heart shape in the monster, destroying it.

"Grr. I won't forget this." Cobraja said before vanishing.

The hearts were restored successfully, and the performance went perfectly. Hope was alone in his room before receiving a call. "The Ultimate Impostor."

He opened his phone as a figure wearing a mask appeared. "Greetings my most evil master. I have come to deliver a status report on the Desertrian forces."

"You can tone it down, guy." Hope said.

"Sorry, but I can't risk being found out. Anyway, something big is about to happen. Its Dune, according to the higher ups...he's waking up." UI said. "And that isn't all. He's unleashing something called Desert Devil very soon."

"Sounds dangerous. Should we do something or remain undercover?" Hope asked.

"As long as the world doesn't turn to desert, you should be fine." UI said.

"Okay. Thanks for the update. You're free to leave and return to spying on Flux and Team Skull." Hope said.

"Understood. This disguise was starting to be worn out of its welcome anyhow." UI said hanging up.

"Dune…" Hope said. "The precure have the Heartcatch mirage. Its best we dont get involved with their trials."

He then called up Nancy.

"I got word from my inside source. Something big is coming. You need to mobilize here." Hope said.

"I know. Don't worry, Hope. I recently got word. The Magician will be heading to that world soon." Nancy said.

"Can I get a photo?" Hope asked.

"Afraid not. He's a bit camera shy, but he should be easy to find." Nancy said.

Outside the city stood a man with a ripped police hat and uniform with a piece of hay in his teeth. "So this is the place eh? Well, beats watching traffic. I likey." he grinned.

DP officer 36: Tracer the Magician. 


	5. Heartcatch precure Silhouettes

"To all citizens of this fine city… this is not a drill." Nancy said as sirens wailed. The Desert Devil had arrived and the Three Precure who passed their trials were fighting it.

"This stinks. We're having to sit back and they get all the action." Natsu groaned.

"I know, but we're under strict orders." Hope said.

"Dang. This city's a dump." a voice said as they saw Tracer walk down the alley. "Hey, trash boy. I need help. You know where I can find this loser hero team called Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad?"

"These ARE them, Tracer." Carlson said. "Or was your life as a traffic cop so boring that you got brain dead and ignored the briefing?'

"You know those briefings are boring man. You're the nerd guy." Tracer said looking around.

"Well we are the ones youre looking for." Hope said.

"Eh, I could care less man. Here, throw away this empty can while I handle the sitch." Tracer said tossing an empty can at Hope as he walked past him.

"He really has the persona of the Magican arcana, or Yosuke's power?" Hope asked.

"Unfortunately. While he may stink at manners and respect, he is a pretty good cop. He got the second highest score on the physical exam." Carlson said.

Tracer stuck out his straw as the devil noticed him.

"You'd better not disappoint me. I aint here for a sissy fight." Tracer said drawing two knives.

"Alright, lets see how my skills work for him." Yosuke said.

Desert Devil tried to punch Tracer only for him to step to the side and the attack miss. "Ya know, you might be big, but you're a bit of a disappointment." Tracer said running up Desert Devil's arm before stabbing both of its eyes making it roar in pain.

"Whoa!" Chie said.

Desert Devil then grabbed at Tracer who continued to move quickly out of its way, never letting a single attack hit him. "Yawn. I'm starting to think I wasted a trip." Tracer said before Desert Devil knocked the straw out of his teeth. "Huh. You knocked out my straw. I got that from home. Well…" he began before turning his hat backwards. "THEN I GUESS YOU REALLY WANT ME TO KILL YA THEN!"

"Oh no. Not again." Carlson said.

"Uh… thats a rage button, right?" Hope asked.

"Tracer has mood swings that trigger on certain conditions. That happens to be one of them." Carlson said.

"Hehehe. Persona!" Tracer said stabbing his arm as a twisted version of Jiraiya appeared. "Jiraiya, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!"

"This is messed up!" Yosuke said.

"Its alright!" said a voice as blossom appeared.

"Finally! Wherve you been in your trial?" Hope said.

"It took a lot longer than you think, but…" C. Blossom said showing a compact mirror. "It's ready."

The others saw it and let loose their signature attacks to wear down Desert Devil and hitting Tracer too.

"What?! You four want some too?!" Tracer asked.

"Hey, buddy, keep youre eye on them. They have a new trick now!" Carlson said.

"And I think youre gonna like it." Marine said.

Blossom released a heart which showed the same mirror.

"Heartcatch Mirage!" the four said.

"Now's the time for the precure to try out their new powers!" Cyphere and Cofferent said.

"Here is the power up seed!" Potpourri said showing a golden chip.

"Everyone, were gonna finish this now!" C/ Bliossom said.

"Do it!" Hope said.

Blossom inserted the golden seed into the center of the bottom half of the mirror as a flash came up.

"Mirror, o Mirror! Grant the precure power!" the four said as C. Blossom hit four buttons and spun the dial. In a flash of bright light, all of the Precures outfits turned a clear white.

"The one flower that shines all over the world!" they said.

"This is the Heartcatch Precure…" Carlson said. "Super Silhouette!" he said in amazement.

"Gather with pride, flowers! Special Attack! Precure Heartcatch...Orchestra!" they said. A veiled woman more massive than the Devil charged to it on the motion of the Tacts and Tambourine, and with one punch it was over for him and Tracer. Desert Devil had been destroyed leaving a flowering field in its place.

"Huh. Guess its over." Tracer said turning his hat back.

"Whoa, you dont need the straw anymore? And you can still move even after you got hit with that giant fist?" Hope asked.

"To be honest, their punch wasn't really anything." Tracer said putting his straw back. "I dodged that thing at the last second using Jiraiya as a shield."

"So, what do you want us to do if you… lose control again?" Rainbow asked.

"Take it and die. Easy." Tracer said. "I'm going to my hotel. I'll see ya later detective nerd." he said walking off.

"I can never understand that guy." Hope said.

"Its best if you dont." Carlson said. "Just be glad you weren't on the other side."

"Yeah." Hope said.


	6. Goodbye Sasorina! Ultra Beasts Attack!

"Youre quitting from you Student council president job?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. My term is coming to an end in a month and battles with the Desert Apostles are getting tougher and tougher." Itsuki said.

"You said there's one more Apostle thats been acting up. It was...Sasorina?" Nagito said.

"The only girl Apostle. Weve hit her with our power before, and she's also lost to us." Erika said.

"I feel like we can hit her one more time, and we'll finally beat one of them at least." Tsubomi said.

"You have new power, so you can do it." Nagito said.

"Thank you for the confidence." Itsuki said. "Now I need to finish up." she said heading back inside.

Nagito then got a call. "Carlson. What? They did? Well, keep us posted." he said. "It was Carlson. Soursweet, Aelita and Ichigo...they found one of the hooded figures in town."

At the place where the three found the figre…

"Move. I have a question for the Precures." they said.

"Were not moving. Who are you? Show us your face." Ichigo said.

"No. I must warn them!" they said. "They must know that he is coming after them."

"Oh so caring." Soursweet said cheerfully. "As if we believe someone who hides their face."

"Daughter of Anthea and Waldo Schaeffer. Please." the figure said.

"How do you...could you really be?" Aelita began before a moaning was heard. Looking above, they saw a strange creature that looked like folding paper with a humanoid appearance.

"What is this thing? One of your lackeys?" Ichigo asked.

"Not good. They're already spreading to other worlds." the figure said.

"Please, we can totally take it." Soursweet said.

About 30 minutes, Jexi, Indigo and Carlson were searching the city for them before they found Aelita and Ichigo passed out on the ground. "Guys! What happened?" Jexi asked.

"I can't really remember. I remember cornering the figure, then this weird monster appeared and then waking up." Ichigo said.

"So you didnt get him." Carlson said.

"It not a him. I got a look at their face. Jexi...its Serenade. The person warning the girls across this universe...its Serenade." Aelita said.

"Serenade, just like in the Warrior Universe." Jexi said. "So it is true."

"Wait, wheres soursweet?" Carlson said.

"Open your eyes doofuses! I'm here!" she shouted before seeing a paper Soursweet turning and staring right at them with big black eyes.

"What happened to you?" Jexi asked.

"Oh. You're worried about me?" she said sweetly. "That stupid monster did this to me before it chased after Serenade!"

"Hmm." Carlson said looking her over. "There was reports of this to other people as well. I think what these three encountered was an Ultra Beast."

"An Ultra Beast?" Jexi asked.

"They're strange creatures that have been appearing in different worlds. But where they've mostly been appearing is the Alola Region in the Pokemon World." Carlson said. "Soursweet was affected by UB 6: Origami. An Ultra Beast that can turn objects and people into paper beings. Like in Paper Mario World."

"So what do we need to do to change her back?" Jexi asked.

They then heard a roar.

"Just take me to where that roar was." Soursweet said. "Maybe if I mess with that pest again, I can get my normal body back."

As they ran across town, they soon saw Serenade cornered by a large red creatures with a mosquito like appearance.

"What? That's not the same thing that hit us." Ichigo said.

"No. Worse. That UB 2. Absorption!" Carlson said.

"Please… help me, heroes!" Serenade siad.

"Were coming!" Jexi said.

"Sarge! Ultrabeast spotted, requesting Hero Engagement!" Carlson said.

"Granted. But do not allow the beast into any residential areas. We can't let the Ultra Beast phenomenon spread further." Nancy said. "Attempt to capture it so we can study it."

"Any one got any pokeballs?" Indigo joked before handed a strange pokeball with a grid like design that made it look cosmic.

"A new design from the Aether Foundation. They're the only pokeballs that work on Ultra Beasts." Carlson said.

"Okay. Guys, I'm gonna burn up. What type is Absorption?" Indigo asked.

"From what we've seen. Its a mixture of bug and fighting." Carlson said.

"I dont think Heat Guts has a chance, then." Indigo said.

"Argh, if only I wasnt paperized, I could use my armor!" Sour sweet said before noticing cans of paint. "Maybe I just need...a new paint job."

SHe ran over to the paints and signaled the ultra beast. "Hey, mosquito face!"

Absorption looked to her and fired a Mach punch with Soursweet dodged and paint splattered everywhere on the walls as various colors hit her.

"New substance analysed." her armor said. "Second mode...match. Initiate Gemini Color Splash."

Soursweet then stood still as she split into seven version of herself. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet.

"Let's go!" they all said as they marched at the monster.

"Is that… what Marios Paper Version did?" Indigo asked.

"How would I know?" Jexi asked.

"Beat the beast!" Soursweet said as they began hammering the Ultra Beast with punches and kicks and even jumps. After five minutes, UB2 was on its knees as Soursweet reverted back to her original paper form.

"Its weakened. Proceed with capture before it escapes!" Carlson said.

Indigo then tossed the net ball at it and capturing it. Carlson then picked it up. "Okay. I'll send it to our lab in an attempt to study the beast."

"Ultra Beasts… they really do exist." Jexi said.

"You know, Im getting used to this paper form. You think we'd go to that world someday?" Soursweet asked.

"Maybe someday. But right now, we have bigger fish to fry." Jexi said before seeing Serenade was gone. "Dang it. She ran during the fight."

"I think she only wants to warn the MGs out there. Its the other one we have to look for." Indigo said.

"True. But I can't help but wonder what she was warning them about. Is it about the other guy...or the Ultra Beasts. I can't help but wonder now." Jexi said.

"Yeah...oh crap! We forgot about the Desertian!" Carlson said running to see the battle already over and Sasorina lying on the ground with Kumojacky holding her. "What…?"

"Sasorina...you did well." Kumojacky said reverting her into a heartflower crystal. He sent it off before he and Cobraja vanished.

"What did we miss? But… I think were better off not asking." Sour Sweet said.

"I could say the same thing to you." Marine siad.

"Shut up. I pull this look off right." Soursweet said.

"Well fix you soon, Sour Sweet. We just need to find Origami." Indigo said.

"No doubt its already left this world." Carlson said. "The Ultra Beasts don't linger long in a world."

"Eh. No sweat. All I gotta do is kick back for a while till we somehow end up in Alola and find it there and kick its flat butt." Soursweet said.

"Good way to put that in." Indigo said. 


	7. Enter the Dominating Officer

"So, the Priestess should be coming soon?" Hope asked on his comm.

"Yes. She boarded her plane this morning and be there by the afternoon." Nancy said.

"Perfect. One more persona user." Hope said. "So, what about the creature?"

"We're learning a lot about the Ultra Beast with the one Carlson turned in. UB2 makes a unique specimen. We've even changed it to a better name. Its been dubbed Buzzwole." Nancy said.

"Make sure you send reports to the Aether foundation." Hope said.

"We will. We'll be sure to not let Team Skull get wind of this." Nancy said.

"Right. In the meantime…" hope said coming into a kindergarten class and hanging up watching the kids interact. "...I have to deal with this."

"Its a good thing you brought us, too." Fluttershy said.

"You know, you didn't have to do this." Nagito said.

"I just needed to get you there. Fluttershy I can get behind, but why would you come, Nagito?" Hope asked.

"I'm undercover as a student. And if I have to tend to future carriers of hope, then I guess I don't have much choice." Nagito said.

"You still talk about hope even now." Hope said. "I can see why, because of the destruction Junko made you and your classmates commit. Giant Mechs, Sadistic Operations, even making armies wage war."

"Yes. All of us were weapons of despair, but that's no longer the case. Besides, these children are the future generation, those who will sow new seeds of hope all over the world." Nagito said.

"Wow. That was beautiful." Fluttershy said shedding a tear.

"I'll leave you to it then." Hope said as they went in and they left. He saw the faires act as puppets while he saw the teacher be nice when not srtict enough. During their naps, hope found her cleaning before Kumojacky was behind her. He wasted no time and beeped his comm.

"Priestess, if youre here now, Kumojacky is about to release a Desertian." Hope said.

"No need to fret. I am right behind you." a voice said as Hope jumped in fear seeing a woman in a gown like uniform with a badge. "Scaredy cat."

"So youre Yukiko's inheritor. Whats your name?" Hope asked before receiving a slap.

"I find it offensive you ask a ladies name without thinking, ruffian. Control your tongue." she said.

"Sorry. Id say mine first. Hope." Hope said.

"Good name. I am Cin, DP 2 of the Universal Police." she said.

"You are too late to save this girls heart flower though." Kumojacky said. "Come out, Heart Flower!"

"No!" Hope said as the girl crystallized.

"Desertrian, come out!" Kumojacky said fusing the crystal with a puppet to make a large dinosaur plush monster.

"Oh dear. How vulgar. But I suppose it must be done." Cin said snapping her fingers a fireballs appeared around her, all of them hitting the creature making it catch fire.

"This is nothing. Go!" Kumojacky said as the flaming monster charged them outside. Hope dodged and located the girls.

"Girls? Desertrian? Help now?!" Hope asked.

"Okay!" Tsubomi said as they held ther transfromation devices.

"No need." Cin said sitting on top of the subdued monster.

"What the? She did it before we transformed." Tsubomi said.

"Cin…" Carlson said. "As usual, you get the perp before anyone else. No wonder you were top in the class."

"Indeed. And now…" Cin said snapping her fingers as the whole monster caught fire, burning to ashes leaving only the crystal. "Monster...eliminated." she said sipping a cup of tea.

"She even freed the heart flower." Tsubomi said.

"Now, I'll be going to check into my hotel room now. Please be a good little group of kids and leave the police work to the grown ups." Cin said to the group before leaving.

"Man." Hope said.

"I know. We may not even need the others." Carlson said.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"Because Cin, Tracer and I are gonna try to bust Dune and the criminal, tomorrow." Carlson said.


	8. The World has become a Desert?

As soon as they got the notice that cure flower was being targeted, who was also known as Kaoruko, they rushed to the location and found a hooded figure and a youth with light gold hair.

"So, you all made it." he said.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"He's Dune, Hope!" C. Blossom said.

"Thats dune, the King of Desert Apostles?" Carlson said.

"Where is the Universal Core?" the hooded figure asked aiming a gun at the girls.

"Universal...what?" C. Blossom asked.

"Dont play dumb with me. I know you have its location…"

"Enough!" Hope said. "Youve been asking MGs for far too long, and we dont know why or who you are."

"So before we arrest you, punk… show us your face." Tracer said.

The figure removed his hood to reveal a person with a red and blue eye and a scar on his cheek. Damien looked at the face then at the gun. "Hope, its not him. That's not my father."

"Who are you?" Aelita said.

"My name is of no importance. I am the one who will forge the new universe. Be it with the face of your father…" he began before his face moved and morphed to form Damien's face. "...or the face of you heroes."

"Crap. He's a Mimic!" Damien said.

"I've heard of them, but them existing? Theyre almost as powerful in their shapeshifting as Changelings." Sunset said.

"I am a Mimic, yes. But I'm a bit of a special case. I can do more than mimic a person's appearance." he said before breathing in. "Poison Dragon's….Roar!" he shouted hitting a tree with poison breath. "I can also copy their exact strength and abilities."

"So why take Damien's father's face?" Hope asked.

"Easy. If I were ever found out, best have someone else take the blame than I alone." he said. As they watched the Mimic morph back into the face of Cretacious. "So I picked the face of the father of the worlds most famous villain."

"How interesting." Dune said calmly. "So, Cure Flower, its been awhile."

"So you know each other?" Hope asked.

"50 years ago, she sealed my power away with the Mirage. I've come to take it back so I can make the world a desert." Dune said.

"And what made you decide to come back?" Flower asked.

"This one of course." Dune said referring to the Mimic. "He's inspired me to take back what is rightfully mine."

"Well, youre not getting your hands on her, y'hear?" Gray said.

"You talk like youre some big shot!" Erika said.

"Hm. I see youre all full of energy." Dune said pulsing with red energy. "So… whos first?"

"Alright!" Natsu said charging in. "I'm gonna kick your ass, you dessert guy...gah!"

Natsu received a swift blow to the chest and collapsed.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"He got him down in one hit…" Happy said.

"Heh heh. Finally, a challenge." Tracer said charging with his knives and unsuccessfully hitting Dune.

"A weapon. Hardly seems fair in a fist fight but…" Dune said before kneeing Tracer in the gut and threw him into the wall.

"Even Tracer?" Carlson said.

Moonlight charged in first followed by the other cures as they compared him with more success. Blossom then leaped into the air.

"Blossom Impact!" she said hitting Dune with a laser that seemed to hit.

"Did that work?" Hope said before seeing Dune dust himself off.

"It didnt even hurt a little." C. Blossom said.

"My, I must admit that was fun." Dune said as he casually walked towards Cure Flower.

"You can't beat Dune. He's even more powerful than you heroes." the Mimic said.

"I dont even want to try to approach him but…" Hope said as Flower and Dune went into an insane combat clash. In the end, Dune defeated Cure Flower and took her.

"This world shall be desert soon." Dune said calmly.

It was so, as Dune used Cure Flower's powers to turn the world and overrun it with sand. The Universal Police Mobilized, evacuating the citizens. But the precures lost confidence, when seeintgh everything ruined. But at the green house, while they were standing there, Hope appeared and patted Tsubomi's shoulder as Nagito came up.

"Why are you here? Its not safe here anymore." Tsubomi said.

"Because I still have a job to do." Hope said. "You know, just because sand is everywhere, doesnt mean that all the people youve saved from the Desertians have given up hope on you. They stop now, they'd think youd be mad at them. You may have lost the battle here, but youve gained so many friends. You said you wanted to change, and look at what came of it."

Nagito nodded and he spoke up. "I would have to agree. I was only in your school for a short time and I can honestly say that you need to stand up for the people who believe in you and make it up to them by instilling hope into them by defeating Dune and his kingdom."

"And youre gonna help us." Tsubomi smiled.

"Nancy…" Hope said as the teams walked up. "Permission to team up with the precure to Kick Dunes ass?"

"That mimic stole my sons and my husbands face. Ive held you back long enough. Permission granted. Besides, the world knows now that other worlds exist so its not like we're hiding anything." Nancy said.

Hope looked at a Desert Devil as the teams gathered up.

"Are you guys ready?" Hope said.

"Oh yeah." Jexi said.

"Let's go, everyone!" Yuri said readying her compact.

"Us too!" Usagi said.

"Us Magical Girls gotta stick together, y'know?" Rei said.

"Let's do it!" Tsubomi said.

Both he precure readied their devices as the Sailors positioned them selves to transform like always.

"Precure, Open my heart!"

"Make Up!"

The two magical girl teams transformed before their eyes before appearing in their Cure and Sailor Scout forms.

"The flower that spreads throughout the lands…" Tsubomi said. "Cure Blossom!"

"The flower that blooms near the oceans…" Erika said. "Cure Marine!"

"The flower that bathes in the sunlight…" Itzuki said. "Cure Sunshine!"

"The flower that glistens in the light of the moon…" Yuri said. "Cure Moonlight!"

The Sailor Scouts just posed as the nine magical girls battled the Desert Devil before it fell to the ground.

"Okay." Hope said. "Back in action, now lets take the fight to Dune and Mimic!"

From up above, Dune and the Mimic watched the group.

"It looks as though they plan to bring the fight to you. A futile effort." the Mimic said turning to a ship.

"Where are you going?" Dune asked.

"The boy knows my secret now. I need to lay low until a certain time." the Mimic said. "Besides, when all the keys are gathered, that's my time to swoop in."

"I understand. Leave the rest to me." Dune said.

As they infiltrated the base of Dune high up in space. They came face to face with Kumojacky and Cobraja.

"So youre not gonna hide any more, gonna fight face to face like real men?" Elfman asked.

"Indeed we are. We're going to finally finish you of...Precure!" Kumojacky said.

"Tsubomi, Yuri. Go on Ahead with the others." Hope said. "Erika and Itsuki can handle these guys.

"What about you?" C. Blossom asked.

"I've got a score to settle with that redhaired guy." Hope said. "You fine with that."

"Do what you want." Kumojacky said.

"Cure Sunshine is the only one fitting to fight me. And if she's having a partner, well then, i need to pick another fitting one for me. You." Cobraja said.

Before Hope could do anything, he was suddenly stopped by Gray.

"Don't bother wasting energy on Kumojacky, Hope. You need it for the enemies up ahead right?" Gray asked.

"Gray…" Hope said.

"Just leave it all to me." Gray said.

"What about Sunshine and Cobraja?" Erika asked.

"I'll do it." Juvia said stepping up.

"We can take it all for you guys. Besides, this bastard's been making me mad from the start." Gray said as ice froze most of his surroundings.

"Such energy…." Cobraja said. "So, lets get started."

"Alright, good luck!" Hope said as they ran off.

"You can do it Gray, Juvia! Kick their asses!" Jexi shouted.

"You got it!" they both said stripping out of their shirts, top in Juvia's case.

"What? Whyd you do it? Only he did it a lot…" Erika said.

"She somehow picked it up." Gray said. "You get Cobraja. I can handle this guy."

"Right." Juvia said moving to Cobraja.

"So, you wish to take me alone ice child?" Kumojacky asked.

"Yeah. You have a problem with it?" Gray asked.

"Not at all, this will just make your death more enjoyable." Kumojacky said.

"Let me show you what I can do." Gray breathing in. "Ice Devil's….RAGE!" Gray said unleashing a breath of ice and snow, freezing all in his path in solid ice, even Kumojacky's hand.

"Now its my turn!" Marine siad join in and shattering the dark bracelet on Kumojacky's frozen hand. "And now… Gather, Flower Power! Marine Tact!"

"So this is true strength…" Kumojacky said. "Gray Fullbuster, what is your goal with this power?"

"Just got one mission to do. I'm gonna find E. N. D and destroy the demon my father had wanted to." Gray said.

"Gray, lets try a double attack." Marine said.

"You read my mind." Gray said.

"Flowers, bloom proudly in the cold!" Marine said. "Precure…

"Ice Devil's…."

"Blizzard Climax!" they said firing a wave of ice and blue power.

"Amazing…" Cobraja said fighting as he aw this.

"I am as equally amazing as my love. Let me show you a new power i've gained. Water Make: Cannon!" Juvia said making a cannon out of water as it fired right at Cobraja dealing damage to him,shattering his bracelet.

"Gather, flower power! Shiny Tambourine!" Sunshine said. "Flowers, bloom proud with the support of the water! Precure…"

"Water Make…"

"Aqua Finish!" they both said firing a wave of water and yellow energy.

Both of them smiled as they were freed, their heart flowers soaring up into the sky back to where they came from.

"You two are amazing." Marine said.

"Well, there was never really any doubting us." Juvia said.

"That guy was no match for an Ice Devil Slayer." Gray said.

"I have a question though…' Sunshine said. "Who or what is E. N. D?"

"Its a powerful demon created by a black wizard name Zeref. It was the reason Tartaros wanted to rid our world of magic. My father joined it as a corpse so he could destroy END. But Zeref...he went and took the book before I could. I don't know where he or it is, but I'm gonna find it and end END for good." Gray said.

"Well, if you need any help, dont be hasty to call someone like us. Besides, if we keep our powers, I think we may stick around and help you guys." Marine said.

"Thanks. You guys are pretty strong. Now, lets catch up with the others and take out dune." Gray said.


	9. Final Battle Against Dune

The group raced to the throne room of dune. On they way they found him already near Yuri and Tsubomi next to a destroyed battle field.

"Looks like you two have been busy." Hope said.

"Not with him, with someone else. Its good to have you join us, though." Yuri said.

"Yeah. We just finished taking care of your lapdogs, Dune. No one left but you in this castle." Gray said.

"Now, in tune with Universal Law, I am giving you two oprions as i see it. Surrender Peacefully, or fight you way out." CArlson said.

"Ugh, again with the choice thing? They never come quietly, dude." Tracer said.

"I agree. Besides, people like Dune would never surrender like that. Fighting would be our one and only option." Cin said.

"Youre earths last hope. Hereos, Police, Precure. Lets end this." Dune said calmly charging with red light.

"For once, you and us… were in total agreement." Hope said.

The two sides charged in and battled with everything they had, those strong enough to take him going first and the normals and ultimates staying back. With each blow, it seemed like Dune could take it. It took all of their strength and Super Sillouete to deal a crushing blow. But even with that, it still wasnt over.

"Hehehe. I will never….lose to Precure!" Dune shouted as he grew to a much larger size, towering over all of them. He even demonstrated his newfound strength by punching a large crater into the planet.

"Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous!" Natsu said.

"Jexi…!" Hope said.

"I know, use Golden God Mode." Jexi said as he entered it. "You didn't have to tell twice." Jexi said flying at Dune and pushing him back with a flurry of punches without breaking a sweat.

"We cant lose here, everyone!" C. Blossom said. The Mirage then glowed, fusing all of the Precures into one and making C. Blossom herself op to Dunes level of size.

"Infinite strenght, Infinete love...The Precure Shining like the stars...Heartcatch Precure Infinite Silhouette!" C. Blossom said.

"Dune, your heart is corrupted by darkness, so I'm gonna bring you back!" Jexi said as he began spinning an arm around as it started glowing pink.

"You wont beat me!" Dune said coldinng with Jexi as they both were knocked back, but then Jexi's arm finished glowing.

"I'm not gonna beat you. I'm gonna cure you." Jexi said. "Golden God's…..Golden Redemption!" Jexi shouted punching Dune with the glowing arm as a pink light began to overtake Dune.

"I'll help with that, to the end." said. "Take this, our love! Precure...Straight Punch!"

Both punches over took dune as he faded off into a space of golden light and cherry blossoms fling around.

"They did it." Hope said.

"Carlson...call it in." Tracer said.

"Dectective Carlson to HQ. Subject 13422: Dune, has been defeated. The Desert Apostles...are no more." Carlson said.

"Guess you could say its mission accomplished." Hope said.

"Confirmed. The worlds being restored. Bring the girls back to HQ, and we'll catch em up."

Back at the Police HQ…

"So this Mimic… he wanted information on the core?" Yuri said as the Precures were in their normal forms.

"Now we know which figures are witch. Serenade comes to warn the magical girls of the Mimic's arrival while the Mimic impersonates my husband in order to try and find this core." Nancy said.

'If what he said is true, hes really aiming to reset the universe in his image. And somehow, he thinks all MGs know about the cores location, even though it was stolen." Jexi said.

"But thats why even if the core is found, we will still get the keys first. The core cant be used without the keys needed to unlock it, and so far we have 4 keys. Yet, they each were in the hands of evil villains who set on changing the world." Hope said holding the key as Jexi looked at it.

"You know, this might seem weird, but I think I've seen something like that before, back before I even formed the team." Jexi said.

"Really? Do you remember where?" Carlson asked.

"Let's see. It was probably a few years before I formed the team. I was still traveling with my brothers. We went to the mansion of an old friends of our father and….wait, I remember. He had it. Dio had it." Jexi said.

"No way…" Hope said. "Dio Brando?"

"Who is he?" Nami asked.

"Hes only the most evil criminal ever to appear in history." Nancy said. "A man who turned against his own mortality in order to claim the world, maybe even the universe. But he was stopped by a single soul, Jonathan Joestar."

"But when we searched for any treasure in the castle, there was no key. Wait, there might be a way to claim the key when Dio was still alive." Jexi said. "The time machine."

"Wait, youre saying we need to go back in time and beat a guy who is literally above even us?" Hope asked.

"It won't be an easy task, but brother Jonathan did it twice, so we can do it." Jexi said.

"Cant argue with that." Hope said. "If youre okay with it Nancy, were gonna do this our way. But dont be afraid to call us up if you need anymore help. But try to not sick a whole fleet on us."

"No promises." Nancy said smiling.

"Um…" Tsubomi said. "If you dont mind. Dune is gone, so I want to keep using this power to protect the worlds. You seem the same in the way we do things, so…"

"What my friend is trying to say is...we wanna join your team." Erika said.

"You four are something else. Whats a team like a family without you girls who look out for eachother? I'm up for it. No objections, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Why do you keep asking me? Its your team." Jexi said.

"Hah hah, I'm just messing with you." Hope said.

"Figured as much." Jexi smiled.

"Hey, Jexi?" Edward said. "If you dont mind, if hopes adding some guys, I wanna put in a request for someone i know."

"Why?" Rainbow said as Edward unfurled his jacket sleeve to show a metal arm.

"Oh, right, your Automail. Figures you need that checked out once in awhile." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah. And its starting to lock up on me. I want you to get Winry so I can have it tuned up. My leg too." Edward said.

"Consider it done." Jexi said.

"Right. After we get her on board, we head to the world… of JoJo's Bizzare Adventure." Hope said.

To be continued...


End file.
